A Summer's Night
by HeavenlyMaidenS
Summary: This fic starts one year after the last eposide of Zoids (with the Blitz team), and Bit and Leena still have feelings tword each other but hasn't told anyone. And let's see there's another peep who tries to compete with Leena for Bit's affection. PLZ R+R!


A Summer's Night  
  
By: HeavenlyMaidenS ^_~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids, Bit ( I wish I did he's hot!), Leena (I envy you!!), or any of the other characters in Zoids. I do own Krystal (yeaaa!! I own something!!), so ha!  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
This story starts 1 year after the last episode of Zoids (when is that?)…….okay let's see…in my story Jamie is still a little crybaby ( I HATE HIM!!! Who doesn't?! He wears pink shoes, which just makes him look weirder)! Bit and Leena still have feelings for each other, but hasn't told anyone…..yet!!! A mysterious girl (Naomi's new lil sis) competes with Leena, for Bit's affection, but will it keep the two apart?????? (Dun duh dah)  
  
**********************************  
  
"words"= talking  
  
words= thinking  
  
(words)= comments from me  
  
words= actions (words that don't have any ( or ), "or", or are in italics)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
PLZ R+R!!!!!!!!!!! ENJOY! ^_~  
  
*(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((*  
  
ATTENTION ALL ZOID PILOTS!!!!  
  
YOU ARE INVITED TO PARTICIPATE IN THE DIAMOND BOWL!!!! ALL PARTICIPANTS ARE REQUIRED TO BE IN THE B CLASS OR HIGHER, AND WILL BE EXPECTED TO PARTICIPATE IN TRY-OUTS. WINNERS WILL RECEIVE TEN THOUSAND DOLLARS FOR PRIZE MONEY!!! THE DIAMOND BOWL WILL TAKE PLACE ON FRIDAY (AND LASTS A WEEK) IT TAKES PLACE IN THE AQUA ISLANDS. ALL OF THE BEST PILOTS WILL BE THERE, WE HOPE TO SEE YOU THERE AS WELL!!!!!  
  
  
  
"SO, what do you think?" asked Doc  
  
Brad: "I think we should do it. I'll get a lot of prize money if we win."  
  
Bit: "Yeah! I think we should do it too, it would be great place to show off my Liger!"  
  
Leena: "I don't know……"  
  
Doc: "They have complementary suits there (three suits), just for us, complete with a spa and a pool!……and lots of stores and malls!!  
  
Leena: "Oh! Then I don't see any problem!!! When can we go?!?!?"  
  
Jamie: "It says on the flyer that the diamond bowl is on Friday, and it takes a day or so to get there,…(10 minutes later)…so we should leave on Thursday. (triumphant look on face, this is as smart as he gets)  
  
Bit: "Tomorrow is Thursday, so we get packin' (who says packin'?)!"  
  
^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^_~ ^  
  
(in the Aqua Islands)  
  
Leena: "THIS is the life!!! No work (Bit: Work? What work, all you do is sit around and eat cookies all day!), no Zoid battles (Doc: Aren't Zoid battles the only reason why we came here?), and no Harr-(y, was cut off by:) "Leena darling! Leena! I'm finally here sweetie!"  
  
Harry: "I finally found you Leena!!! I looked all over for you!! Look I brought you a present!!!" Then he shoves a small wrapped gift in her hands, " I wrapped it myself, without the help of my mommy (HA! Did I mention I HATE Harry too?)! So will you go out with me now?"  
  
Leena: "Heh heh heh….I promised to uh…um...go shopping with….Bit, yeah that's it!"  
  
Bit: "Whhat!?! I don't remember-" Leena lookin' at him with pleading eyes, "Oh yeah, I remember now, let's go…yeah…shit, this is going to suck…"  
  
-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^-_-^- _-^-_-^-_-^-  
  
(at a store)  
  
Bit: (all whiny like) "Leennaa! I didn't know that we were actually going to go shopping! I hate shopping!!!"  
  
Leena: "Come on it'll be lots of fun!"  
  
Bit: "Fine."  
  
Leena: "You know, I really need a new swimsuit (I think her old one really sucked, it was REAL ugly!)…..  
  
ATTENTION, ALL PARTICIPANTS (IN THE DIAMOND BOWL), PLZ MEET IN THE MAIN LOBBY (Bit: "Where the hell is that?"), SO WE CAN BEGIN THE FIRST ROUND BATTLES!   
  
Bit: "Oh I guess we better get going then…"  
  
Leena: "Yeah, I guess so.."  
  
(A/N: Just a note here, I know right now this must be boring, but I'm getting major writer's block!! I just can't think!!! AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!)  
  
  
  
(In the main lobby)  
  
LilAnnouncerDude: "Okay! Listen up peeps!! To make it into the semi-finals you must win your battle, so basically it's single elimination. I will post the list of battles in a few" minutes.  
  
Naomi: "Hi guys!"  
  
Blitz Team (Leena, Bit, Brad, Jamie, Doc): "Hi!"  
  
(AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! I can't do this!!!!! I hate writer's block)  
  
Naomi: "Have you guys met my sister, Krystal yet?" (Okay, her sister is adopted, so she doesn't look like her)  
  
Bit: "No I don't think we have…"  
  
(Girl comes out from behind Naomi; Krystal is shy to strangers, like you, so nayh)  
  
Bit observed that she was almost as tall as Leena and very slim, she looked about 18, the same age as Leena and himself. Her hair was a dirty blonde and she had piercing blue eyes (Bit: Those eyes…they look so familiar, where have I seen them before?). She started to blush and turned a shade not to far from beet-red, so she looked down, most likely because of all the attention that Bit was giving her. Bit noticed that she was feeling uncomfortable and started to blush as well…Leena on the other hand was fuming (Leena: How dare Bit pay so much attention to her!!! And that little bitch, how dare SHE take Bit away from me!!! So what if we weren't officially going out…I'll win Bit back, Krystal, don't worry I will, I will, you'll see…)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Okay, so the battles will begin next chapter, and so will the competition between Krystal and Leena!! So plz R+R, if u want me to work faster!!!  
  
________PEEPS_I_NEED_UR_HELP!!!!!!!___________________________________  
  
This is what I need you to do  
  
What Zoid does Naomi have and who is on her team and what are their Zoids, oh yeah I also need to know what kinds of weapons that they have (I need the same thing done for Harry and the Champ team)  
  
I need you to make up one more team with three Zoids and three pilots, their weapons, and the name of their team, put all of it in your review  
  
*SPECIAL*- I need to know a couple of different weapons and Zoids (quite a few), put it in your review  
  
IF I LIKE IT I'LL USE IT!!! I HAVE TO HAVE MORE TEAMS THAN I REALLY NEED, SO THAT I CAN PICK AND COMPLETE THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS!!!! THE FASTER YOU REVIEW THE FASTER I CAN FINISH!!!!  
  
THANX PEEPS FOR ALL OF YOUR HELP!!!!!!!!!! ^_~  
  
HeavenlyMaidenS  
  



End file.
